meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
PBA: R 003 Main
7:40:15 PM Quill: So, you guys just left Arborea after getting the Crown of Communing and dropping off Shol. You're currently hanging in Voidspace while Nation refuels. 7:41:17 PM Janis: Janis is walking around with Tamwile. "And here's where we have books...we've got books on...all kinds of stuff. 7:43:37 PM Tamwile: Yes, I would assume a library would have books. 7:44:08 PM Janis: "...there's a lot of books on gods...and dragons...and I think magic." 7:44:22 PM Janis: "...so...if you wanna know about that...here you go." 7:44:38 PM Janis: "...and you've already seen the lounge and the forest." 7:45:02 PM Tamwile: So what else is on the ship? 7:45:35 PM Janis: "...uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...There's a temple." 7:45:45 PM Janis: "Do you pray much?" 7:46:22 PM Tamwile: Not really, no. 7:46:25 PM Quill: There's a temple, training facilities complete with shooting ranges and a pool, a music room... 7:46:48 PM Janis: ((We have a music room? lol, Janis is the best at touring.)) 7:47:27 PM Janis: "Oh, we have the training room across here. If you wanna stab stuff or shoot at stuff or punch stuff...or whatever you do." 7:48:32 PM Tamwile: Tamwile will head to check out the training facility. 7:48:48 PM Wynn: Wynn is in there attacking a dummy 7:49:51 PM Janis: "Hi, Wynn." 7:50:26 PM Wynn: Wynn doesn't stop smacking the dummy. "Janis." 7:50:33 PM Quill: Wynn savages the training dummy. 7:50:57 PM Janis: "Uh...you remember Wiley. I'm giving him a tour." 7:54:04 PM Janis: "...so...how's the dummy?" 7:54:57 PM Wynn: ....could probably use an upgrade. 7:55:36 PM Janis: "...right...Wiley, get in there!" 7:56:08 PM Tamwile: ... really? 7:56:18 PM Janis: "Yeah, you got this." 7:57:02 PM Tamwile: I think I will pass. 7:58:32 PM Janis: "...aw, fine." 8:00:08 PM Quill: Janis: Bloodsport Promoter. 8:00:20 PM Wynn: Wynn shrugs and smacks it again. "I just mean it's taking a bit of damage." 8:00:35 PM Janis: "Oh. ...got it." 8:01:28 PM Janis: "...we could go see the music room." 8:01:58 PM Tamwile: ... ok then , why not? 8:02:09 PM Janis: Janis takes him over to the music room. 8:03:43 PM Janis: ((What does the music room look like?)) 8:04:19 PM Quill: A bunch of chairs, an acoustical perfect room, a bunch of instruments on shelves, and a little stage. 8:05:12 PM Janis: "And this is the music room...where we...I don't think we've ever been in here." 8:05:44 PM Tamwile: So why is there a music room then? 8:06:07 PM Quint: Quintilian turns up, wearing black wizard's robes. "Why not?" 8:06:26 PM Janis: "Quint! This is Wiley. Wiley, Quint." 8:06:38 PM Quint: He's a tall greenish half-orc with untidy black hair. 8:07:05 PM Quint: Quint: So you are going with Wiley? 8:07:30 PM Tamwile: It is better than the other options presented. 8:08:09 PM Janis: "What's with the robes?" 8:08:23 PM Quint: Quint: ... this is how I normally dress. 8:08:34 PM Quill: ((Quint usually wears robes.)) 8:08:40 PM Quint: ((Almost always.)) 8:08:56 PM Quint: Quint: I like your hair. 8:09:18 PM Janis: ((Who? Me or Tamwile?)) 8:10:00 PM Quint: ((Janis.)) 8:10:21 PM Janis: "Oh, thanks. It helps me blend in the forest better. Grey...stands out." 8:10:26 PM Janis: "...totally why I did it." 8:10:34 PM Janis: "How's Quint?" 8:11:08 PM Quint: Quint: Fine. Just... needed a change. 8:11:17 PM Janis: "Right, yes." 8:11:48 PM Janis: "Uh, Tamwile came out of the pods yesterday." 8:11:54 PM Janis: "So, I'm giving him a tour." 8:12:40 PM Quint: Quint: What's he got against music? 8:15:57 PM Tamwile: I have never seen the point personally. 8:16:47 PM Quint: Quint: It's an important facet of most cultures. 8:16:57 PM Quint: Quint: Do you see the point in any art? 8:18:12 PM Tamwile: Art is always valuable to someone. It's just for me I do not see the value in music. 8:18:37 PM Janis: "...so...what is your art?" 8:20:37 PM Tamwile: I do not have a specific artistic endeavor, I was merely speaking in generalities. 8:21:43 PM Quint: Quint: No one ever wants to hear orcish war drumming. 8:22:51 PM Janis: "Music's super important. We've got...like...all our history in our music." 8:23:53 PM Quint: Quint: Exactly. It's an expression of culture. 8:26:01 PM Tamwile: Fair enough, and then where does the individual, or what is happening now come in while you are reminiscing over history and culture? 8:26:29 PM Quint: Quint: Now is then, but later. 8:26:39 PM Quint: Quint: It's important to understand then or you'll never understand now. 8:27:51 PM Tamwile: I have done pretty well up till now. Why change a working formula? 8:28:17 PM Quint: Quint: Why preach ignorance? 8:29:09 PM Quill: Iskandar, a half-elf with dark hair and blue eyes leans against the doorframe. "Yeah, pretty well. Trapped on a cursed void ship an infinitude away from home. So far, all going according to plan, new guy." 8:29:37 PM Tamwile: I meant aside from the current situation. 8:30:11 PM Quill: Iskandar: Aside from the current situation, music steers this ship. It's a part of the navigational system. 8:31:00 PM Tamwile: Fine then , see that's an answer that doesn't involve philosophical thought. 8:31:18 PM Quint: Quint: If you avoid thought your brain will atrophy. 8:31:46 PM Janis: "...I'm gonna go see how Wynn's doing in the training room." 8:32:33 PM Janis: Janis goes to the training room 8:33:20 PM Quint: Quint: ... although I suppose your mind is your own affair. What did you do before you were dragged her and cursed? 8:33:47 PM Quill: Iskandar: I guess Janis got bored with your tour, new guy. 8:34:30 PM Tamwile: I guess so, to be fair I think we hit all the main things on the ship. 8:36:17 PM Tamwile: I didn't really ask for a tour in the first place, I kind of got dragged along for the ride. 8:36:54 PM Quint: Quint: If I were you I'd get to know the lay of the land before the local dryad drops a rhinoceros on you. 8:37:30 PM Tamwile: ... is that a likely occurrence? 8:37:56 PM Quill: Iskandar: It's happened only once, so it barely ever happens. 8:38:48 PM Quint: Quint: Twice. 8:39:10 PM Quill: Iskandar: I think I missed the first time. 8:39:25 PM Tamwile: And was there a reason either time? 8:40:23 PM Quill: Iskandar: I think she does it when she's upset about something and mad at us. So... don't make her mad. 8:42:44 PM Tamwile: I don't intend to intentionally aggravate anyone. It usually just happens. 8:43:05 PM Quill: Iskandar: Oh good. 8:43:46 PM Quint: Quint: She can also tear people apart with vines. It's not pretty. 8:44:17 PM Quill: Iskandar: No worries, though. She's only in charge of your air and water. 8:46:45 PM Tamwile: So what are the best guidelines you would give for surviving on the ship? 8:47:19 PM Quill: Iskandar: Guidelines are meaningless. 8:47:58 PM Quill: Iskandar: Events and circumstances don't repeat enough for them to be relevant ,generally. Stay on your toes. If you can be a dragon, do that, that helps, I find. 8:47:58 PM Quint: Quint: Don't die. 8:48:17 PM Quint: Quint: Failing that, dating a dragon seems to help. 8:50:54 PM Tamwile: So be observant and don't die, ok sounds like a relatively familiar experience. 8:51:24 PM Quint: Quint: You never answered my question. What did you do before you came here? 8:55:31 PM Quint: Quint: ... great. Talas is angry again. 8:55:49 PM Quill: ISkandar: I think that came from the training room. 8:56:12 PM Tamwile: Shouldn't we head over there then and see what is going on? 8:56:32 PM Quill: Iskandar: No, but let's go anyway. 8:56:46 PM Quint: Yes. 8:57:44 PM Janis: ((You run in, and see Janis and Wynn standing shield-to-shield)) 8:57:53 PM Wynn: I was thinking more like this, though. 8:58:16 PM Wynn: Wynn disappears, then taps Janis in the back with her shield hard enough to knock her off-balance, but not hard enough to hurt. 8:58:24 PM Wynn: ((Misty stepped behind her.)) 8:59:00 PM Janis: Janis stumbles but catches herself. "Whoa! Hey! Cool! ...I can't really do tha--Oh, hi guys." 9:01:05 PM Quint: Quint: That was clever. 9:01:38 PM Janis: "Wynn and I are working out ways to mix magic and combat." 9:02:53 PM Janis: "Oh, I can try this. I don't prepare it much but..." 9:03:35 PM Janis: Janis casts Jump on herself and leaps several feet into the air. 9:04:42 PM Wynn: Wynn nods. "That could help you get to a good place for ranged attacks, or it can help you with melee... nobody ever looks up and it's harder to defend from the air." 9:05:24 PM Quint: Quint: I look up. Usually. 9:05:36 PM Wynn: You're also a trained assassin. 9:06:01 PM Quint: Quint: ... true. 9:06:49 PM Quill: Iskandar: In my experience people look up, and scream, and shoot crossbows and arrows. 9:07:32 PM Wynn: There is a bit of a difference between not expecting a Janis in the rafters and a giant blue dragon flying overhead, though. 9:07:46 PM Janis: "I can be even less expected." 9:07:56 PM Janis: Janis jumps and goes bird mid-air. 9:08:15 PM Janis: Janis attempts to land on Isk's head. 9:08:51 PM Quint: Quint: Very few people expect dragons. Except us, I suppose. You and Marti, at any rate. 9:08:59 PM Quill: Iskandar doesn't really stop her. 9:09:50 PM Janis: Janis lands and starts messing up his hair. 9:10:35 PM Quill: Iskandar has a 20 Charisma - every attempt to mess up his hair makes him more and more rakish. 9:11:04 PM Quint: Quint eyes Isk. "Ven would like that hair on you." 9:11:33 PM Quill: Isk: Of course. 9:11:37 PM Janis: Janis takes off, changes back, and tries to surprise-whack Wynn with her shield 9:11:47 PM Janis: "HI-YAH!" 9:12:43 PM Janis: ((18)) 9:12:54 PM Janis: ((...unless it's at disadvantage)) 9:13:07 PM Quint: Quint: Is she or he still calling you captain? 9:13:11 PM Wynn: ((That would hit)) 9:13:17 PM Janis: WHACK! 9:13:37 PM Janis: ((I won't roll damage...there's no damage.)) 9:13:48 PM Quill: ISk: Ven really wants to go pirate, what can I say. 9:15:02 PM Wynn: Good... but you're probably better off going with your sword for an attack like that. You're already using surprise. No need to try to draw focus from your main weapon. 9:15:29 PM Janis: "...I still left my sword over there." 9:15:50 PM Wynn: ...oh. Don't let go of your weapon in a fight. 9:16:01 PM Quint: Quint: I don't understand the attraction. Pirates are usually cruel, wanton rapist murderers with bad teeth and worse hygiene. 9:16:39 PM Quill: Isk shrugs. "I think Ven likes the idea of story-pirates." 9:17:02 PM Janis: Janis goes and picks up her sword. "Keep the sword. Got it...heh." 9:17:42 PM Wynn: Trying to gouge an eye with your thumb isn't pleasant. Swords are easier. 9:18:13 PM Janis: "I mean, I can make a fire sword...I just...can't do that after transforming, I need more time." 9:18:31 PM Tamwile: Always good to have at least two weapons on you at all times. 9:19:02 PM Janis: "...what about in the shower?" 9:19:20 PM Quint: Quint: Do you really want to know the answer to that? 9:19:35 PM Janis: "...good point." 9:21:14 PM Quint: Quint: ... there's a small knife on the ledge of the shower, and a sword propped up behind the plunger. 9:22:58 PM Janis: "...what else can you do now, Wynn?" 9:23:41 PM Wynn: Same as always, really... hit things really hard until they stop moving. 9:24:03 PM Janis: "Oh...that's cool, still." 9:26:30 PM Quint: Quint: She's good at that. 9:29:32 PM Quint: He eyes Wily and then turns to Wynn. "You've checked this one for what I'm certain Nilani would call planar shenanigans, correct?" 9:30:34 PM Quill: Iskandar: He's probably a murderer. 9:30:39 PM Wynn: ((For the sake of continuity I will, but now it doesn't sense 'evil' or negative energy, but just celestials, fiends, and undead)) 9:31:19 PM Wynn: ((I assume you're none of those, Tamwile?)) 9:31:54 PM Tamwile: (( nope )) 9:32:01 PM Wynn: Looks fine to me. 9:32:06 PM Wynn: Doesn't mean much, though. 9:33:39 PM Janis: "I mean, Kes is "evil" but she's not EVIL. So...doesn't really say much." 9:33:46 PM Quint: Quint: Are you a murderer, Wily? 9:34:56 PM Tamwile: ... no. 9:35:25 PM Janis: ((11 insight from Janis, lol)) 9:36:07 PM Wynn: ((13 from wynn)) 9:37:06 PM Quint: ((10 from Val. Yep, "the DCs are way easier" indeed.)) 9:39:38 PM Janis: ...seems legit. 9:40:02 PM Quint: Quint: Good, that means we don't have to watch him any more carefully than we already planned on watching him. 9:40:37 PM Wynn: The real question isn't whether you have killed, anyway. It is why and whether you would do it again. 9:41:10 PM Quint: Quint: He's probably a thief. He has that sneaky look. ... then again, maybe he's a politician, now that I put it that way. 9:42:46 PM Janis: ((Ok, so our rolls were meaningless anyway, lol.)) 9:43:41 PM Quill: Iskandar: So what did you do? 9:44:22 PM Quint: Quint: I've asked him that at least three times. 9:45:04 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. 9:45:04 PM Tamwile: You know this isn't my first time being interrogated. 9:45:04 PM Quill: Iskandar: Maybe he'll realize that it doesn't behoove him to remain evasive. 9:45:23 PM Wynn: It's not an interrogation. Unless you make it one. 9:45:34 PM Quill: Iskandar: I told you guys I was a highwayman in the first half minute. 9:46:00 PM Janis: "Yeah, but the rest of us had secrets we didn't talk about for a while." 9:46:16 PM Quint: Quint: It's not an interrogation. If it were I would fetch Day or Storm. 9:46:41 PM Tamwile: You all have no reason to trust me, but what reason do I have to trust you? 9:46:51 PM Quill: Iskandar: "What did you do for a living" is hardly a deep dark secret. 9:46:55 PM Quint: Quint: It doesn't really matter. If he's horrible he'll eventually attack us and we'll either kill him or have Nation toss him in a room with no doors. 9:47:11 PM Quint: Quint: I was a librarian. Mostly. 9:48:19 PM Quill: Isk eyes Tamwile. 9:48:56 PM Wynn: You don't trust a paladin of Saint Cuthbert? 9:49:02 PM Wynn: Wynn raises an eyebrow. 9:49:29 PM Tamwile: I don't trust anyone initially, paladin or not. 9:49:37 PM Wynn: In my experience the only reason people are less than forthright with me are the people I end up hitting really hard later. 9:49:47 PM Quint: Quint coughs politely. 9:49:57 PM Quint: Quint: Or dating. 9:50:03 PM Wynn: ....most people. 9:50:07 PM Quill: Isk: Or the ones that try to burrow into your body and replace your internal organs. 9:50:29 PM Quint: Quint: I hit that one really hard. 9:50:31 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. "Yes... I don't think I quite got to hit that one." 9:50:34 PM Quint: Quint: So it all works out. 9:52:26 PM Wynn: The point is, Tamwile, sometimes we have to stand together to fight and we want to know if you are going to fight with us or against us. 9:53:14 PM Quill: Iskandar: Or try to burrow into our chests. 9:53:35 PM Wynn: It really hurt. 9:53:50 PM Wynn: ((And that's saying something cause Wynn like never admits things hurt. lol)) 9:54:42 PM Tamwile: ... I have no clue what the chest burrowing is about. But seeing as we all seem to be stuck together , then why would I fight against you? 9:54:50 PM Quint: Quint: People do. Often. 9:55:27 PM Wynn: Someone came out of a pod. They were suspicious. They disappeared. 9:55:39 PM Wynn: They turned into a creature that attacked me and started digging into my chest. 9:55:57 PM Tamwile: ... ok. 9:56:09 PM Wynn: It happens. We're cautious. 9:57:29 PM Tamwile: And so am I. You all outnumber me , so don't trust me, just trust that if push comes to shove you could easily deal with me. 9:58:00 PM Janis: "...and what happens when we can't outnumber you?" 9:59:45 PM Tamwile: Look other than being evasive with questions, I helped you all with the group in the maze. 9:59:47 PM Wynn: Whatever. Have it your way. Did anyone get you a bunk? 9:59:53 PM Quint: Quint: I doubt he can breed that quickly. 10:00:17 PM Quint: Quint: Or otherwise multiply. ... I mean, how many people can one person be. And consider who's asking. 10:00:21 PM Tamwile: This message has been removed. 10:00:36 PM Janis: "...ok, that's fair. Yeah, we got him a bunk." 10:01:47 PM Tamwile: Yes unless you would like to switch it to the brig? 10:02:02 PM Janis: "...I think we're good." 10:02:31 PM Janis: "...um...I was gonna ask this when Aziz was here...but...uh..." 10:03:23 PM Janis: "...since we get nine questions from the...heaven circle head thing...could...say...I get one? Just one question." 10:03:49 PM Janis: "I mean, when we're done asking about where the evil devil dude is and how to fix Nation, and stuff." 10:04:41 PM Wynn: We'll have to decide sooner or later how we'll decide who gets to ask personal questions if there are any left after the important ones. 10:07:08 PM Janis: "...ok." 10:08:29 PM Wynn: We also need to decide how to ask the important ones since they're all yes or no. 10:08:36 PM Wynn: We can't just say "Where do we go to do this?" 10:09:01 PM Janis: "Also, what gods to ask. That'll probably change stuff." 10:11:29 PM Quint: Val has a question. 10:11:39 PM Quill: Iskandar: Boccob. Someone who knows a lot but doesn't really give a shit. 10:12:19 PM Janis: "Are we sure Boccob's on our side? We don't wanna use someone who's with Tiamat." 10:13:20 PM Quint: Quint: Boccob's not on anyone's side normally. 10:13:26 PM Quint: Quint: But he was one of the gods who gave us a boost. 10:13:41 PM Janis: "Then yeah, he makes sense." 10:15:41 PM Quint: Quint: ... frankly, no matter what, any god is likely to outsmart us if they wish to "misunderstand" the question. 10:15:49 PM Quint: Quint: So we need to make sure to choose one that won't. 10:18:20 PM Quint: ((gotta relocate or kitty will cry.)) 10:18:26 PM Janis: ((kk)) 10:18:54 PM Janis: "Oh, I had something else I wanted to try." 10:19:11 PM Janis: "Tamwile, can I test on you for a sec?" 10:19:26 PM Tamwile: ... test what? 10:19:50 PM Janis: "It won't hurt, I promise. It's another thing I'd like to try in battle sometime." 10:20:03 PM Wynn: Why not on me? 10:20:38 PM Janis: "I don't think I'm strong enough for it to stick to you yet, but I could try." 10:20:58 PM Tamwile: ... fine go for it. 10:21:14 PM Janis: I need Tamwile to make a Wisdom saving throw. 10:21:37 PM Janis: ((DAMMIT!)) 10:21:48 PM Janis: Janis waves her hand at Tamwile! ...and does nothing. 10:21:48 PM Tamwile: ((19 )) 10:22:02 PM Janis: "...Gods damn it!" 10:22:11 PM Janis: "...well...there goes my big spell of the day." 10:22:22 PM Tamwile: ... sorry? 10:23:48 PM Wynn: ((lol even better if you're within 10' of me, you get an added +4 to saves)) 10:24:27 PM Janis: "Stupid spell." 10:25:31 PM Wynn: ...what was it supposed to do? 10:26:13 PM Janis: "I was gonna make him a bunny." 10:26:32 PM Janis: "I can do it on some of the animals in the forest, but it's harder on people." 10:26:40 PM Wynn: Like... as a pet, or turn him into one? 10:27:18 PM Janis: "Oh, no, I can summon rabbits and stuff easy. I was gonna turn him into one...you know...for a bit." 10:27:26 PM Janis: "I can do other stuff too, though." 10:27:37 PM Janis: "Birds, snails, turtles." 10:29:04 PM Tamwile: I am going to go to my bunk before I get turned into a small animal. 10:29:17 PM Tamwile: Tamwile will head out of the room. 10:30:38 PM Quint: Quint: To be completely fair, it would have increased your cuteness factor by approximately 900%. 10:31:20 PM Janis: "I can do it if someone let's me, I think. I haven't tried that. But I'll have to wait until tomorrow to do that." 10:33:21 PM Janis: "...you guys know if Bell's in her room? I think I'd like to go ask her something." 10:34:17 PM Quint: Quint: I didn't see her in the library. 10:34:50 PM Janis: "...if she's in Tarak's room I don't wanna...interrupt." 10:36:13 PM Janis: "...I'll go see if she's in her room." 10:36:20 PM Quill: Iskandar wanders off. 10:36:22 PM Quint: Quint: They spend most of their time together talking. 10:36:32 PM Janis: Janis leaves 10:39:35 PM Quint: Quint: I need some food. I'll be... around. Or someone will be, anyway. 10:39:42 PM Quint: He heads out. ((Because I need slep.)) 10:39:51 PM Wynn: Wynn nods and goes back to training.